This invention relates to agricultural planting, transplanting and harvesting devices and, more particularly, to devices that can be reconfigured to perform any of those functions.
Garlic, onions, shallots and similar crops are commonly grown commercially in raised beds formed of parallel elongated mounds of earth extending across a farm field. One or two rows of plants are normally planted on each raised bed. When such crops are planted, it is necessary that each clove or bulb be planted with the root side down so that it will develop into a well formed, commercially desirable plant. A number of devices have been developed to mechanically plant cloves or bulbs in the proper orientation. Other devices have been developed to harvest garlic, onions, shallots and similar crops. Such devices tend to be fairly complex and expensive and are thus most economically employed on large farms.